To Help, or Not to Help
by ScandalousFixer
Summary: AU: Fitzgerald Grant a successful actor and Olivia Grant a successful neonatologist, a happily three-year old married couple, trouble comes their way as they unintentionally welcome a crazy obsessed fan of Fitz's into the likes of their home to hopefully help a housecleaning problem. Follow the couple through chapters of frenzy drama and smut. Rating will change. All rights to SR.
1. Chapter 1

**My First Fanfiction, I hope it is to much of everyone's enjoyment- It's going to get scandal crazy, and the rating will change very soon! Letting you all know now, Olitz will forever be the ending, even though I love Mellie. Especially after that last episode of Scandal, can't wait to next Thursday!**

"Aaaaaaahhhhhh, Ouch, ow! Oh my God- Fitz!" Olivia called out to her husband in grimacing pain as she collapsed onto the ground.

Fitz came running down the stairs and swinging around the banister, shirtless only wearing striped boxers bypassing the clutter of junk around him as he dashed down into the living room to see what happened to his wife.

"Livvie, are you okay?"

"Do you see me lying down on the ground Fitzgerald? That obviously means I'm not okay- I'm in pain!"

"That's why I asked were you okay, here tell me what happened."

"I was trying to find my shoes and purse, and I didn't realize this junk of papers and clothes were so close to the table and I bumped my toe against it, hard."

Fitz threw back his head and his vocal chords were at a desperate need of relief as high octaves of laughter escaped his body, Olivia rolled her eyes at her ridiculous husband as she was still spread out on the floor propped up on her elbows, she cleared her throat exaggeratedly waiting for him to pull himself together.

"Olivia, really? I'm thinking you were seriously hurt, getting robbed, murdered or something and you are suffering from a little bump to the toe, come on now!"

"Don't patronize me Mr. Grant."

"Don't be such a baby, Mrs. Grant."

"Are you done?"

"Yes, now can I go back upstairs and get ready I have to be at the set early today."

"Well I have to be at the hospital in thirty minutes, I would have had at least an hour if I didn't agree to your little rendezvous this morning." Olivia let out a chuckle as she thought about their early love this morning, trying to figure out how she wasn't sore from it.

"Fitz, please." Olivia motioned her hand up to him so he could help her up off from the mess around the floor and batted her long heavily mascara filled eyelids at her darling husband.

"Oh, alright!" Olivia grabbed her by her reaching hand and jolted her up from the ground and slammed her body into his laying a warm and sensual kiss upon her pouty lips, his hands placed at her waist as he continued the sweet assault on her tasty lips. In desperate need for some air he found his way to her neck. Olivia's hands that were previously on his chest were traveling up his bare and muscular back.

"Twenty-nine minutes, Fitz." Olivia whispered sensually getting a glance of the clock that was on top of the HD Plasma TV, enjoying his lips and teeth upon her neck. Olivia breathed in his scent and felt a tickle in her throat as she coughed violently.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, somebody's a little funky, you're mouth is minty fresh but whew!" Olivia fanned herself in front of her nose while wrinkling it.

"Looks like a shower would be nice too." Olivia continued smiling at her loving husband as she stared at her him seeing herself in a puddle in his bluish-grey eyes.

"You are so lucky I love you." He allowed one more kiss to graze hers sexily; Olivia allowed it to drag as she licked her lips adoring the taste of his.

"I know, anyway Fitz this house is a mess, the reason I came down here in the first place was to look for my black suede pumps and I can't seem to find them anywhere."

Fitz looked around, she wasn't kidding. There were loads and loads of spilled papers, junk mail, ripped letters, dirty clothes, even empty dishes. As much as the money the two of them combined, their mansion shouldn't be like this. The kitchen itself didn't even need t be brought up- it was that bad.

"It's not that bad." Fitz said nonchalantly shrugging his shoulders.

Olivia folded her arms and raised her eyebrows she was nowhere near impressed.

"You want to try that again?"

"I'm kidding baby, well what do you suggest we do?"

Olivia Grant (maiden name Pope) and Fitzgerald Grant were a happily married couple three years in, and in the fame-well Olivia's husband was technically, but because she was his wife that made her famous as well. Fitz, whom he was commonly recognized as, was a two-time Oscar award winning A-list actor. Along with countless academy awards as well; starring in movies anywhere from Halle berry to Tom Cruise, hell even Whoopie Goldberg had a taste of him. He loved his job and loved the art of acting ever since he was a young boy. Even through all the fame there was one woman that held his heart and he expected to keep it that way as they grow old and lonely together.

Olivia seven years younger than he was a successful thirty-four year old woman, achieving more success than some people in their whole lives; five years ago she finished her residency at John Hopkins medical school and already was one of the top neonatologists n the city. Scratch that, the State. Even though she had an immense love for babies she wasn't ready for her own yet, like her husband was, look at their house, it's no wonder.

"I'm thinking that we should hire a maid or a butler."

"Ha! Did you hit your head when you fell, Olivia you know how I feel about having strangers in my house." Fitz spat.

"And you know how I feel about having a dirty house, Fitz come on, nobody should have to live like this, especially two wealthy adults! It's disgusting and really pathetic on our parts."

"No! We can clean up whenever we get the time."

"That's the problem honey, we never have the time! Fitz, you are on that set day in and day out and I'm at the hospital every day from sun up to sun down doing what I love, when we get home we are tired and exhausted! The fact that we still have the time to make love to one another is beyond me, but that's beside the point, please."

"I said no!"

"Fitz!"

"Olivia, you can say my name as many times as you'd like in that sexy voice of yours but that's not going to change my mind. End of discussion, now I want you to go to work and care for those babies, okay?"

"Whatever." Olivia scoffed.

Fitz kissed her on the side of her blush covered cheek and hit her lightly against her backside, as she tried her best to stifle a laugh. Fitz made his way to go back upstairs as he paused on the first step and turned around.

"Livvie?" He called out.

"What?" Olivia answered still trying to come off bitter.

"Your shoes are next to the couch along with your purse, have a lovely day." Fitz said as he disappeared back upstairs into the master bedroom.

Olivia made her way next to the couch and slipped into the shoes and grabbed her purse. She grabbed a mirror that was inside of it and examined it once more. Her hair was tied up in a neat bun to the side, her makeup freshly made on her face- not to heavy and not to light just perfect. Her studs sparkled along with her pearly white teeth. As she made a duck face showing off her glossy lips to the reflection. There was nothing wrong with a woman who loved herself. She had an all black pantsuit on as she headed for the door but not before grabbing her keys and phone that was luckily on the table next to the door.

"We are not done talking about this Fitzgerald," Her voice booming, shutting one of the double doors behind her.

* * *

_Downtown Los Angeles,_

A woman by the name of Millicent, Mellie a preferred version, sat in the room of her two bedroom apartment and stared at one of five huge posters that were plastered over her wall of the famous actor Fitzgerald Grant. What was not to like about him? He was tall, sexy, a dark brunette, had eyes to die for, a body to die for, and was only two years older than her. She dreamed that one day she could meet him, heck even marry him, but the chances of that happening she knew were slim to none. She followed his twitter, followed his page on Facebook, and even had the background of her phone and laptop dedicated to him.

She was not a lonely woman; she just had only one man on her mind and wouldn't stop until she got the love of her life.

She had seen all of his shows, bought all of his movies, and whenever one came out with him in it she was there, on premiere night.

There could be hundreds of actors she could have obsessed over, but the one over her walls was somebody special, so special, and she didn't know why. But he was hers forever at leas in her mind.

She knew he lived in L.A. as did she and would die if she'd ever got the chance to get a glimpse of him. It wasn't fair, life wasn't fair. She wasn't a fan of his wife and why should she be if she was the one who wanted him.

All of her friends knew about her rather healthy obsession and they always told her to keep dreaming, and that she did. She dreamed almost every night about him; some dreams involved her in uncompromising positions. Hell, her bed cover was custom made so that he was designed on it along with a copy of his signature. She had no problem going to sleep on him every night.

Mellie heard a knock on her door and quickly went to answer it and frowned when she saw nobody there, but then looked down at her feet and saw a roll of newspaper, she wasn't hesitant at all to pick it up and go inside to read it. She flipped and flipped through the black and white pages until she found her way to the entertainment section. Her heart near busted out of her pounding chest as she thought she was overreacting to the article she found.

She read through it again and again to make sure her eyes weren't failing her and they weren't. When she was done she would make a note of it to call the given number but first she had to tell everyone she knew. She was perhaps this step getting closer to being with the man of her dreams, even though it may take some time.

* * *

Sunset was here and Olivia was exhausted, she turned on the lights and threw her keys and purse on the table she found them on this morning and made her way to the couch to finally be able to sit down. Olivia rolled her eyes at the scenery and shook her head, a reaction she has been doing for almost two weeks now.

She took the shoes off of her aching feet as she laid them out on the couch stretching and yawning against the comfortable leather of the long couch. She let out a loud and satisfied yawn as she stretched out her exhausted body. She didn't even get a chance to recover as she heard her phone ring in her purse.

"Christ, can I just relax!" Olivia rolled over away from the couch as she tip toed around more mess trying to get to her phone in time before it stopped ringing she pressed accept call.

"Olivia Grant speaking."

"Hi, Olivia it's Tom, your husband's publisher."

"Yes, Tom what can I do you for?" Even though she had an idea.

"You have been having callers going crazy about that advertisement I put in the newspapers; good thinking not to have me put it on the TV, magazines, or even on social media.

"Duh, if I did that you would have way more people calling to speak to you, people nowadays don't read the newspapers as much and I figured that if they are smart enough to read through a newspaper they would most likely be smart enough to know how to clean and cook."

"I like the way you think, Mrs. Grant, how does Mr. Grant feel about this?"

"He doesn't know, and he's going to strangle me when I tell him, but this is my house too, he doesn't get the final say in everything. I'm tired of living in filth; anyhow what did you tell the callers?"

"Well I took the first twenty callers like you told me, and sent the rest of them packing, I told them tomorrow to meet you at the Kingston Diner tomorrow by noon which will be closed off to only you and them for three hours, and to bring all the necessary documents."

"Perfect, finally I have a day off tomorrow so I can get this stuff situated, make sure you have the place tightly secured and make sure you have a list of those people you kept, so we know who can leave and who can stay."

"Yes Ma'am."

"Oh and Tom?"

"Ma'am?"

"Do not, tell Fitz this, I will have to myself, I just pray to God he hasn't seen a newspaper yet."

"No worries Ma'am have a good night."

She smiled and hung up her cell phone, finally she would be able to come home to the smell of 'Pinesol.'

Olivia heard the door rattled and didn't move an inch, and cursed herself when she forgot to get the newspaper from outside; she would get it whenever she got the chance too.

"Olivia!?" Fitz routinely yelled out to his wife before even going to look for her.

"I'm in the living room honey."

In walked Fitz, not having that bright smile she had grown accustomed to whenever he would come home to her, she figured he had already knew.

"Fitz I can explain, I know that you said no about having a maid or a butler but I had to put out the article, you don't get the final say-"

"Whoa Whoa! I must have misunderstood, you what?"

"Um, nothing."

"Olivia, don't play stupid I heard you, you put out an article about this nonsense?"

Olivia couldn't believe she ratted herself out, it turns out he didn't know about the article but oh well the truth was out now.

"Soooo, you didn't know about this?"

"No!" Fitz replied.

"Well then why did you come in here looking all disappointed?"

"Well excuse me that I can't have a happy face after being hounded by fans, although I love them dearly, for autographs and rehearsing my lines over and over again, I just wanted you to be my side and help me relax, but no! You have to go behind my back and deliberately do something I told you not to."

"Okay, okay. Look you are right, I shouldn't have gone behind your back, but I didn't want to take no for an answer, Fitz thousands of people have helpers, it's no big deal! I'm not asking that person to live with us, I'm just asking them to help out, give them some change and they can go back home and come back the next day."

"Olivia.." Fitz didn't like this idea one bit.

"Fitzgerald Grant the Third, for once can you not argue with me about this, let me make this decision."

"Sorry, I'm not changing my mind." Fitz folded his arms with a shrug.

Olivia sighed if he wanted to be selfish, she could do it right back she stood up and walked over to him only inches away from where he was standing.

"Fine you don't have to change your mind, just know that I will be making other changes."

"Like?"

"Like no sex."

"Oh dear God, Olivia come on!" Fitz threw his head back, was she serious?

"Right, try and figure out another way to 'come'"

"Olivia this is not funny."

"Do you me hear me giggling?"

"You are not negotiating sex into this."

"Watch me, a woman has to play hard-ball sometimes."

Fitz snarled his lip and rolled his eyes and thought about it, sighing disgusted at the words he was about to say.

"Fine! Since you feel that strongly about it, you can have your stupid maid."

"You promise?"

"I really want to say no, but yes if it will make you happy, yes. We are adding security cameras in this place as we speak!" Fitz could no longer be argumentative and defiant, maybe having a maid or butler wasn't a bad idea, what's wrong with having a clean house? But more importantly no sex with his wife? He would rather die.

Olivia smiled and grazed her index finger against his strong Jaw line.

"Okay congrats, you just won yourself a barely used vagina back." Olivia held her hand out for him to shake as he did.

"Woman please, barely?"

Olivia slapped him hard on his shoulder.

"That's not funny."

"So sit down, with me on the couch and let me hear about how you plan on going about this." Fitz pulled Olivia onto his lap sitting down onto the couch as Olivia explained.


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow. Thanks guys for the amount of followers and reviews and such I have received from my story- I hope I can make you guys happy, I apologize for the awful wait, homework and the need for sleep…..ugh. Good news is spring break is near so….:))**

It was a go; it took much pleading and rationalizing but Fitzgerald Grant finally came to terms with his wife, Olivia, about hiring a maid. He as well loved the idea of making his wife happy as well as coming to a nice clean environment-their home if you will.

It was noon the next day and Olivia was right where she said she would be at Kingston's Diner; a hot little restaurant not too far from where she lived the place was closed off to obviously her, Tom whom was her husband's publicist and the women he told yes to joining them here. Fitz would have loved to join because who wouldn't want to be a part of witnessing who was to be in their house? Too bad he had to go to the set for his new upcoming movie that was to be released months down the road. Luckily Olivia had the day off though.

He gave Olivia a bunch of comments, signs, and whatever else he could think of for Olivia to take note of; she mostly ignored him on the inside but on the outside nodded her head in agreement to whatever he said, she was going to be fine- at least that's what she believes.

The scene was almost synonymous with actual interviews, except everyone there had a free meal from the restaurant and their own seat, when they were called up they were to join Tom and Olivia on the patio outside of the restaurant for their one on one interview. The interviewees were told that drug testing as well as background checking was to follow through as part of the interviewing process. Lastly they were obviously told to make lasting impressions.

The women that came were very diverse in terms of shape, size, color, experience, you name it! They were all taking the time to get to know each other and as well as discussing their excitement for potentially meeting Olivia's husband. Except one woman excluded herself from the others; she was secluded in an area far away from everyone but near enough to hear if her name was to be called out.

Her sunglasses and big hair was enough to let everyone know that she was happy to be alone, she was a woman on a mission, that mission was to simply find herself in that house.

"Kate Lewis, come on out!" Tom called out with his clipboard wearing his usual black and white suit, the woman quickly standing up to walk behind Tom.

"Hi, Ms. Lewis come sit down in front of me and let's get this show on a road." Olivia said bubbly taking a sip of red wine from her tall crystal glass and lightly placing it down on the table in front of her, her legs crossed at the knee. Olivia took note of the woman she was an innocent beauty, her hair thick and a luscious burnt red, her freckles spotted on her fair skinned cheeks and eyes blue as the Pacific. She dressed lovely too a grey and black pantsuit with black heels to finish.

"Thank you and my goodness Mrs. Grant you look beautiful." Kate said running to give her a quick hug, Olivia laughed nervously and looked at a shrugging Tom in confusion, but nevertheless she patted her back with both hands welcoming the hug. When she finished she did as told taking the seat in front of Olivia.

"So tell me a little about yourself Ms. Lewis."

"Not really that much to know about me, I'm fun, a diligent worker, always striving to succeed, and I'm always willingly to help others whenever I can." Kate said as she sat nervously in front of Olivia, she had a nervous tick of removing a non-existing strand of hair out of her eye.

"mhmmm I see, so what…" Olivia was cut off when she heard an unfamiliar phone ringing and looked at Kate as if she was serious or not. Kate reached for her vibrating basic tone ringing cell phone and looked at the caller ID; she gulped as she faced Olivia and Tom whom was sitting next to her writing something down on the clipboard.

"I'm so so sorry, but this is important may I?" Kate pleaded with a toothy smile.

Olivia gave her a forced grin and motioned her hand upwards in a 'go ahead' manner as she looked at Tom with disbelief all over her face. This was going to be a long day, and she had less than three hours to make it happen.

Kate stood up and walked to the end of the patio not too far but still close enough for Tom and Olivia to hear what was going on.

"What? Are you serious? Tell that woman I said I'm not waiting any longer, she promised me my paycheck since last week, and I have seven kids to raise, I'm not taking 'no' for an answer bye." She hung up and placed the phone back into her pocket and let out a rejuvenating sigh as she put on her toothy grin from earlier walking back to Tom and Olivia.

Olivia's mouth still hung slightly open at the 'seven kids to raise' part of her conversation; Kate cleared her throat when she sat back down in the chair hoping to continue the conversation not knowing that her interviewers heard every single word.

"What were you saying Mrs. Grant?"

Tom was starting to answer but Olivia cut him off quickly slightly annoyed, "I was going to say this interview is done."

"Really? That fast?" Kate asked confused.

"Yes, you've told me everything I needed to know." Olivia answered back quickly.

"So I got the job?"

"If you get a call back- yes, if you don't- sorry." Olivia said blatantly wishing she would leave her presence, but still trying to remain tactful.

Kate nodded and went back into the restaurant, Tom followed behind her to call out the next woman.

"Shelby Fisher?"

Shelby jumped up excitedly, Tom stared at her already knowing what Olivia was going to say to her but it wasn't his place to assume anything.

"Hello Mrs. Grant." Shelby said casually sitting down in the chair. With her septum pierced and spiky black hair she was all too confident.

Olivia started to return the greeting until she saw the tattoo of a knife that started on her chin and extended to what she assumed her collar bone, not to mention her 'emo like' appearance.

"Am I getting 'Punk'd' Tom?"

"Ma'am?" Tom started to act as if he didn't know what she was talking about, but he obviously did.

"Is there something wrong Mrs. Grant?" Shelby asked oblivious to her striking tattoo.

"I would like to think so! Why do you have a knife as…. you know what next. NEXT! Dear God I can't do this." Olivia frustratingly wailed. All she wanted was a respectable classy woman that looked like she could get the job done was that too much to ask?

She wasn't trying to act as a diva, but she was scrunched for time and she wasn't about to waste it with nonsense, didn't these girls listen to the advice? "Appearance is everything" and/or "Make a lasting impression." Although this is L.A.

Sadly, most of the girls didn't listen; after seeing schizophrenic, ill-tempered, psychotic , and many other less than appealing adjectives, she was soon about to throw in the towel. That is until the twentieth and final guest appeared on the patio in front of Olivia. Olivia took a relaxing sigh finally looking at a presumably elegantly well dressed woman, she looked at her clock and had less than fifteen minutes, and she could make this happen, save the best for last? Perhaps.

"Ms. Washington-"

"Oh please call me Mellie." She said politely.

"Mellie, please tell me before we begin have you had an extensive amount of arrest warrants, a drug problem, 85,000 kids, or anything else of that nature?" Olivia asked scared of the answered. Mellie couldn't help laughter coming out of her mouth, but Olivia was serious, the people she interviewed were people you would see out of a Steven Spielberg movie. Regardless of Mellie's answers she was going to run through a drug test and background check just to be on the safe side.

"No ma'am I'm pretty safe." Mellie chuckled truthfully.

"Finally okay well tell me a little about yourself."

"Well I actually just got my master's from Los Angeles Art institute in Culinary Arts; I just love to cook as well as to eat. I actually have been trying to find a gig here in LA to show off my cooking skills but it is pretty difficult, so when I saw this Ad in the newspaper I Just couldn't look away. This could help me a long shot." Mellie explained.

"Really? That sounds intriguing. Well how have you gotten by if you don't mind me asking, master's degrees and such aren't cheap and you said you are looking for some sort of job." Olivia tried to understand

"I mean I do have a roommate that helps with the responsibility from time to time and I work at a nearby coffee shop which also helps, but I was referring to an actual job something that I would enjoy, you know?"

"So cleaning up a rather distasteful house and having to cook as well would be an employment of excitement for you?" Olivia loosely chuckled at the end to make her statement a little less blunt.

"For you and Hollywood's greatest actor? That would be the best job in the world."

Olivia glanced at Tom who was writing down notes and was super interested in what this lady had to offer. She was gorgeous, a wonderful talker, intelligent, and extremely soft spoken. This wouldn't be too bad; she didn't know what Fitz was so worried about.

"I like the sound of that, oh one more thing and I will let you go, are you fund of kids? Not that we have any right now, but one day we will definitely make that dream of ours happen."

"Why of course I do, not that I have any myself but that's always been a dream I just need the perfect one to fall in the place." Mellie smiled.

Mellie was trying to make sure she was on Olivia's good side, and that husband of hers would be her perfect one and Olivia wouldn't know what hit her. It was going to take time and persistency but the tables would eventually turn, Olivia would soon be that maid and Mellie would soon be the lady in his life and on his arm. She couldn't believe a dream that was actually so far away was now a few turns ahead. She just had to stay on the right path.

Olivia smiled right back she told her that she was highly qualified and she was more than likely going to receive the job, she just needed a week for the background check and drug testing to come back and Tom would let her know if she was clean or not. Olivia was going home a happy woman.

"Oh Mrs. Grant?" Mellie called out.

"Yes?" Olivia turned back around after heading towards her car.

"I don't know if your feet are on fire but those shoes are hot." Mellie winked.

"Why thank you I could say the same about your dress, that's beautiful." Olivia winked back. Mellie's dress was a solid red color and was strapless with a lacy cardigan material covering up her naked shoulders.

"Thank you!" Mellie said before finally going to her car clicking her heels together in happiness.

* * *

"Fitz she was perfect, oh my God, every answer was spot on, and she even complimented me on my Louis Vuittons. She's a keeper!" Olivia said from her side of the bed fooling around with her iPad, Fitz nearby laying on his side kneading his hands in the warm flesh of her legs.

"Why would her complimenting your shoes mean that she's a keeper?" Fitz rose his head up

"Because, she's not jealous, if you are envious you would usually keep it to yourself but no, she complimented me!"

Fitz rolled his eyes, he never understood the complex nature of a woman's mind, but he was an expert of a woman's body if you catch his drift.

"Speaking of being complimentary you look so sexy tonight." Fitz reached in closer to kiss the side of her collar bone; Olivia squirmed underneath his warm breath.

"I look sexy tonight? I'm not wearing anything but one of your over-sized Navy shirts and my hair is pretty messy, therefore I have no idea what you are talking about."

Fitz didn't argue with her, it didn't matter how she looked she was always sexy to him. He scooted over her more until they couldn't get any closer. He grabbed the iPad from her hands and placed it on the nearest nightstand, and positioned himself on top of her while simultaneously kissing her on her plump and hungry lips. Olivia welcomed the kiss by placing her hands on his broad shoulders, as the kiss grew deeper the space between her legs grew hungrier wanting more of what he had to offer. He would soon respond to the wanting of her body that would result in several mind-blowing, body-shaking, catastrophic orgasms that reminded her that she could never get enough of this man.

* * *

A week has passed and all of the tests were good. Mellie was clean and her background check was perfect. No problems with the law, financial situations, she was perfect. Olivia was ecstatic as Tom explained to her. The security cameras were already set up. They were located in the den, living room, kitchen, dining room, hallways, and basement. So just about everywhere except the master bedroom two other guestrooms Olivia thought it was a bit too much but Olivia knew to keep her mouth shut the fact that Fitz even thought this idea through was plenty for her.

Mellie was to be on her way to her first day of work any minute, and Olivia and Fitz were waiting for her as they both had to be on their respective ways to work. The doorbell rung and Olivia was more than excited, she wished she could have at least attempted to clean up the house a tad bit, but hey that's what the maid was for.

She opened the door and welcomed the dark brunette in; she seriously played the part of a maid well. She was wearing a slender black dress with a white apron tied around her waist; she even had her own duster with her along with her purse. Her hair was laid to the side with thick ravishing curls hanging down to her lower shoulder.

"Mellie, you didn't have to wear this." Olivia laughed at the sight in front of her.

"I know boss but I'm always ready for the job." Mellie played along to her own little game. Fitz walked near the women and stared at Mellie, he couldn't lie she was beautiful gorgeous at that. Her blue eyes complimented her fair skin tone and her body was wonderful in that dress, but still she was no match to his Livvie.

"Hello Mellie welcome to your first day of work." Fitz said casually extending his hand out for a handshake.

"My pleasure Mr. Grant." Mellie unsteadily reached for his hand. He. Was. Perfect. His brown smooth hair with a superman curly strand hanging along his forehead, his thin lips and uniquely colored eyes, his amazing build in that black suit. His amazing aftershave feeling her nostrils along with his heavy Calvin McKlein cologne, not to mention the low number of octaves in his speaking voice; Mellie could feel her body giving up on her as she wanted to faint.

Her eyes couldn't leave his face, her heart raced against her chest, her stomach did back flips, and her mouth grew dry. All of this from just simply looking at the man she's had a crush on since day one. Was this a dream somebody pinch her!

"Mellie!" Olivia called out snapping her back into reality she quickly snatched her hand back not realizing it was still holding his. Olivia didn't think too much of it, she was star-struck she knew she was a huge fan of his. Who wouldn't? It's Fitzgerald Grant for goodness sake. She was used to the ladies reaction hell some men acted the same way. Mellie faced Olivia to listen to what she was going to say.

"Mellie, Fitz and I will be back later on tonight all the cleaning utensils are in the kitchen ready for you, our numbers are on the door, and just have at it. Thank you so much."

"No problem, Mrs. Grant. I hope you and Mr. Grant have a lovely day at work, you will not believe your eyes when you get back." Mellie said referring to how the house will look after she's done cleaning.

The Grants smiled nodding at her words as they left out of the door wrapped in eachother's arm.

As soon as the door closed and locked Mellie went into the living room and her mouth dropped at the disgusting sight, were they serious? Who lives like this? She took a deep breath and groaned as she had to get to work.

* * *

It took nearly five hours but the job was done and a delicious meal waited for the Grants in the kitchen. Shrimp Alfredo pasta, garden salad, various dressings, garlic bread, glasses of wine, and perfectly folded napkins would soon be set to the dinner table. The Living room, bathrooms, den, basement, back porch and anywhere else she could think of was taken care of. The house was huge so it was easy for her to get lost but after walking around constantly she got the hang of it. She dusted, vacuumed, down, and sprayed the house down to death, this back breaking labor was too much, but it will all be worth it once she gets the love of her life into her arms.

However there was one place she ignored the master bedroom. She had about thirty minutes before they would get back home and she couldn't help her fidgeting and anxious mind. She walked up the stairs and entered the pearly gates of heaven aka their bedroom door.

Mellie was taken aback by the fact that their bedroom was at least cleaned, she didn't quite understand why everything else wasn't but oh well, more important things were on her mind. The room was beautiful and enormous. Their large white canopy bed took up most of it but there was still a huge amount of space left over. A soft couch was nearby and a sixty inch television was plastered against the wall. Her eyes then caught attention of three closet doors.

She opened the furthest one to the left and jackpot- their laid all of Fitz's belongings. She ran her fingers through each and every material possible of his suits and ties and other clothes as she held them up to her face inhaling deeply until his savvy and masculine scent reached the brim of her nostrils. She then moved over to the next closet and looked at Olivia's clothing which displayed a countless number of the latest designer outfits, shoes, purses, jewelry, and much more. A woman's dream closet.

Mellie was less than pleased, she didn't know why she disliked Olivia given that she has been sweet to her thus far, but she was married to the love of her life, and jealousy and anguish filled her heart because of that. She of course didn't feel bad for how she felt because it was the truth Olivia was soon going to have to leave the picture. She closed her door and moved her way to the final closet.

Mellie's mouth almost hit the floor at the insides of the closet. Sex toys, lingerie, paddles, whipped cream, handcuffs, beads, warming lotion, and plus was all over the place. Mellie was in utter disbelief.

"These two are freaks! Jeez." Mellie said out loud to herself. She was disgusted, not at the fact of the abundance of sexual items, but the fact that Fitz was using them on the wrong person. Mellie couldn't help but let her mind run to the gutter when she felt a rush of scorching heat hit her opening at the thought of Fitz using all of these on her and vice versa, she had to keep it together and stay on target.

She closed the closet door and left the room before she got caught do anything she wasn't supposed to be doing.

Coincidentally when she came back downstairs, Olivia was entering the house when she entered her dream smell of pine sol and febreeze smacked her in the face, a wonderful smack she indeed needed.

"Okay, is this my house?" Olivia walked in placing her purse on the nearby couch looking at the spotless carpet and shiny tables.

"I can actually see my rug." Olivia couldn't help but admire the place, she swore this was the cleanest she has ever seen her house in years and she just couldn't get any more appreciative.

As she moved closer to the kitchen she could smell a fabulous meal awaiting her, she admitted it, the girl was good. She had the house cleaned from top to bottom _and _she had dinner ready. it was almost too good to be true.

"I'm glad you liked it." Mellie finally said actually loving the admiration from her. She couldn't lie Olivia was one of the most beautiful women she has ever laid eyes on. Her appealing smooth brown skin, her large brown doe eyes, her killer shape with curves in all the right places- how could she not like her? Oh right she's married to the love of her life. Well that won't be a problem a little bit later down the road.

Olivia was already in the kitchen fixing her plate when she soon heard keys jolting in the lock; she immediately stopped what she was doing to go greet him at the door ecstatic that he was home

The door opened him, and Olivia jumped into his arms, out of reflex he held onto the bottom of her thighs, and the sudden weight from her caused him to stumble backwards from loss of balance but he was fine.

Yes, three years in and they still greet each other like they haven't seen each other in decades it was truly one of the cutest moments ever. Fitz couldn't help but laugh at his wife's goofy actions as she nuzzled her face into his neck still laughing with a growling sound. Over and over they kept exchanging 'I miss yous' as well as 'I love yous'. Mellie looked on at the sight and cursed herself, it was going to be harder to break them up as she thought but nothing was impossible. _Nothing._

"Olivia get down, my arms are tired." Fitz joked, but seriously his arms were getting kind of achy.

"What? Is someone a little weak here?" Olivia challenged.

"Woman don't test me." Fitz shot back.

"Okay okay, any other time I would test you but we have a guest here." Olivia said while helping herself down from Fitz's embrace.

"Guest?..Oh, right." Fitz was at first confused but soon remembered that Mellie was here but he didn't realize she would have been here for so long.

"Sorry if I have spoiled my welcome I hope everything is-"

"Don't be silly, Mellie stay here and join us for dinner." Olivia stated.

"Are you sure?" Mellie asked for reassurance, but in actuality was too happy for words.

"Of course, right Fitz…..Fitz!" Olivia thought he was still beside the door but didn't realize he was in the kitchen when he came back with a mouth full of shrimp and threw a thumb up to her letting her know Mellie was welcome.

They both laughed in unison at Fitz's antics.

At the dinner table, they were both enjoying their full course meal when Olivia spoke up,

"Fitz, didn't Mellie do such a good job on the place?"

Fitz wiped his mouth with his napkin and swallowed the noodles before attempting to answer the question.

"Definitely. We are going to have to pay you double for this, I forgot we even had white carpet since I'm so used to seeing junk all over it from stuff we never bothered to throw away."

"It was my pleasure, my goodness Olivia you are just destroying that food, how do you manage to stay so small?" Mellie wondered looking at Olivia who was stuffing her face, she couldn't help that she was so hungry and the food was so delectable.

Fitz laughed at her comment as she nudged them on his arm with her elbow; Olivia waited a moment before she responded.

"Fitness is the answer, I try to work out and run whenever I can, and besides me and Fitz have our own way of burning off those extra calories."

"Olivia please." Fitz said bashfully unable to hide his smile.

Mellie forced a fake laugh to come out, she knew it was time to leave because she was honestly not feeling the two of them acting all googoo gaga over one another, she knew they were married but still, she had her reasons.

"Thank you for inviting me to stay over to have dinner with one of the most famous couples in history but I should get going."

Olivia stood up stopping Mellie in her tracks.

"Wait, Mellie please spend the night."

"What?" Fitz and Mellie answered together.

"Livvie be reasonable here, the woman has been here all day let her go home and relax. " Fitz answered then lowered his voice. "Besides you and I have some business we need to take care of." Fitz said as he pinched her waist causing Olivia to push his hand away after she jumped.

"Oh Fitz stop it, look I have to leave early tomorrow anyway for work and I would hate for you to have to get up so early, plus I really like you-as a maid of course." Olivia chuckled, Fitz wrinkled his face at the last bit, he didn't know what he was going to do with her. Fitz was still sensitive of letting a stranger in the house but now letting them sleep at her home, come on now. On the other hand, she did do a nice job on the place so if she wanted to stay it was fine with him. Besides if something were to happen the cameras would catch it.

Mellie was a little skeptical but how could she turn her down?

"I guess if it's not a problem but Mrs. Grant, I don't have any night clothing."

"Nonsense, I have enough clothes I'll get you something." Olivia politely said. Mellie looked at Fitz for confirmation and he gave her a simple nod.

"Looks like I spending the night with my favorite couple!"

**I hope you guys liked it, I have been writing this for days but I just haven't had the time to sit down and complete it until now, sorry if there are any punctuation mistakes, I have kept you waiting long enough and I just had to get it up there. Next chapter will be full of smut and more interaction with their new houseguest.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I knew I had everyone freaking out about Olivia being so quick to let Mellie stay over, but it's all in the plan of mines-just hang on. Even though like you all I wouldn't dare let her spend the night. Seeing everyone and their reactions, opinions, etc. is always a joy of mines. Anyways the fun doesn't end there. Here's the smut I promised, it's a rather short chapter:))**

"Oh Mr. Clinton I didn't realize you were still in the office. I could come back another time." Olivia playing the part of Monica Lewinsky said in her deep and sultry voice. Her hair was bone straight and some resting on her shoulders and some claiming the top of her back. She wore a blue buttoned down suit with a skirt that hugged her frame so tight it was a wonder she could breathe.

"No, no, none of that darling stay with me." Fitz said imitating the voice of Bill Clinton's. He stood up from the couch in front of the fireplace and walked closer and closer to his Monica while holding an empty cigarette pipe. He also wore a business material, with a white linen shirt and his red tie loosely tightened around his neck.

"Mr. Clinton, the oval office cameras." 'Monica' said backing up eventually running out of room until her back hit their bedroom door.

"I know, why don't we give them a show?" 'Bill' said while throwing the pipe behind him.

"Oh no, we can't do that, what will first lady think?"

"_You are_ my first lady."

With that being said 'Bill' didn't waste any time when he found his lips collapsing onto hers, 'Monica' allowed him to sweetly devour her, she has gone without them all day and that was way too much to ask for.

'Bill's' hands traveled down her slender waist until they were both wrapped around her full cheeks as he squeezed them; 'Monica' groaned pleasurably into his mouth at his hasty ways. She felt him getting tighter and warmer along the waist of her skirt due to him being so close to her, their bodies practically melding into one another. She slowly grinded amongst him signaling that she was waiting for him, all of him, every last bit of him. He noticed this and her movement made his already painful erection even bigger, it pleaded to be released from the harsh material of his pants into a much more comfortable place.

'Monica' unable to gasp for breath anymore separated from the kiss, panting, her chest heaving up and down, staring at her lover. Her personal area was throbbing, begging for attention, begging to be touched.

"We could get into huge trouble." She said barely above a whisper, he smiled at her failed attempt to be worried knowing her mouth and other respectable placers were salivating at the thought of him being inside of her.

"I don't care," 'Bill' replied while scooping her into his arms, he laid her on the middle of the bed on her back. He stood back up and removed the tie completely along with his shirt; she couldn't help but rub her impatient hands up down his toned abdomen. He looked down at her and smiled at the beautiful woman that laid in front of him.

"Livvie I want you so bad." Fitz admitted

"Someone's out of character." Olivia pointed out waiting for him to finish what he started.

"Sorry, but I can't imagine being another man while making sweet beautiful love to the love of my life."

Olivia arched her back up at Fitz letting him know that it was enough for small talk, he had an important task to complete so he best needs to get started.

She leaned up to kiss him allowing her mouth to finish tasting his like it was doing earlier. He snuck his tongue into her mouth as hers collided with his; she grabbed the back of his neck with both hands, and leaned back forcing him to fall on top of her body.

Olivia loved the idea of all his weight being supported on him, they couldn't get any closer as lovers nor could they be any more intimate. Fitz tore away from the hot and slobbered kiss, he put his masculine hand on the base of her neck to stretch it back farther, Olivia's head went back as she felt a pair of warm and smooth lips upon her neck. The sensation caused her to moan gracefully.

He started at the base of her neck and licked all the way up until he reached up to her earlobe; he nibbled the soft area lightly and then continued to work his tongue against the middle of her neck.

"That feels so good." Olivia managed to say breathlessly, she turned her neck to the side allowing him to gain better access to it. When he felt that she's received enough neck torture he raised his head above to look at her once more, his mouth inches away from hers.

"You haven't seen nothing yet." Fitz challenged.

Fitz in no mood to unzip her skirt down, he grabbed the hem of it stretching it out of its normal fitting range and dragged it down off of her quivering thighs. He was more than excited when he saw that she wasn't wearing any panties. He placed his hands onto her buttoned shirt and began to unbutton them. He started at the bottom, with every button unsnapped and every new spot of flesh he saw he kissed and licked leaving behind wet marks, her skin was unbelievably warm. His hands traveled up her body until eventually coming in contact with her bra that covered her breast

He rubbed them with his hands, allowing his thumbs to run across them, at this point he ripped the last button of the shirt and threw it to the ground landing next to her skirt, shortly afterwards removing her bra. He kissed the tender flesh of her womanly buds, pushing herself further into his mouth. She allowed him to continue, she rose up slightly and her hands found his waist and were tugging at his belt buckle. She felt the belt unloosen and she took it out of its loops and threw it out of sight.

She then unzipped his fly and undid the button, letting them fall and puddle around his ankles, he quickly stepped out of them leaving his boxers on and stared at her; after which he grabbed her by her shoulders lightly but forcefully threw her all the way back down onto the bed. He eyed every crevice, every curve, everything. She was so perfect to him.

Olivia was horny, hot, and unbelievably wet for him and he knew it too seeing her glistening swollen opening.

Olivia released a long and frustrated sigh wondering what was taking him so long which eventually took Fitz out of his mesmerizing state. His hands traveled at her toned calves as he kissed his way up he kissed the bulk of her thigh while squeezing them tight, his fingerprints evident in the soft flesh. He kissed the inside of her thighs and licked the residue of her womanly fluids that obviously spilled out of her.

He groaned deeply against her thigh just from the perfect taste of her alone, the exhalation he did right after caused Olivia to quiver as the air from his mouth hit her sizzling spot.

Fitz grabbed one leg and it above his shoulder gripping tightly at her ankle and grabbed the knee of her older leg and spread it further giving him perfect access to her code.

Fitz buried his head into the bundle of nerves and kissed it starting from her clit and making his way up and down. Fitz licked his tongue quickly among the sensitive nerves as Olivia squirmed underneath him. Her eyes rolled back in her head shutting them tightly her hands rested in the midst of his hair making a mess of it. The foot that was still on the bed slid against it as she fought hard to keep still but to no avail.

Fitz entered two fingers into her opening allowing it to 'warm up' for the full on workout that was soon to be coming.

"Oh, F-ff-Fitz, yes baby just like…." Olivia couldn't even finish her stuttering sentence the pleasure from his mouth and fingers moving vigorously in and out of her was almost too much to withstand.

**-Meanwhile in the guestroom where Mellie slept- **

She couldn't sleep, she tossed hard and frequently trying to get use to the unfamiliar bed but it was no use. She was restless and for the life of her couldn't figure out why, but maybe being in Fitzgerald Grant's house and not being able to see him had something to do with it. She figured some cold water would calm her down, so she left the bed while heading to the kitchen. Luckily that wasn't a far walk since the guest bedroom she stayed room was on the first floor.

She helped herself in the refrigerator to grab a cold bottle of water. She opened the cap and gulped down nearly half of its content with one swig. She closed the refrigerator door and was on her way back to her room to try and go back to sleep but was interrupted by strange sounds.

She at first thought it was nothing until she heard it again. They sounded like moans of pleasure but she wasn't sure, however what else could they be.

She couldn't help her curious mind as she crept up the stairs holding onto the banister making sure not to make a squeak of noise. With each elevating step the noise grew louder and louder and more familiar.

They were definitely having sex, and Fitz seemed to be giving it to her well considering how loud she was being.

Mellie eventually made it in front of their door and felt her stomach churn with jealousy and awe.

The sounds of her moans were deep and sensual, it was like Fitz was forcing them out of her, and indeed he was.

Mellie held her back to the door leaning on it, hoping to hear Fitz's voice, which seemed impossible due to Olivia being extremely vocal.

"_Fitz, yes, oh dear God yes!"_

"_Liv- fuck you feel amazing."_

Mellie's heart acted similar to tumbleweed, she heard Fitzgerald Grant's sexual voice. it was deep and raspy and just so real. She's heard him make noises similar to that on his movies during sex scenes but nothing authentic like this. She never budged hoping she could hear a couple of more, she knew after this she would be able to sleep good tonight, or this morning.

_Fitz's pants and Olivia's top were scattered along the floor; they were both under the covers while still holding the same position as before with Fitz on top of her. Olivia laid there allowing her husband to dominate in ways that were quickly approved. Fitz's mouth hung slightly above hers their foreheads almost touching. He eventually moved his head and placed it at her neck once more tasting the salty wet skin of her sweaty neck._

_Her legs wrapped around his waist and hung on tightly for dear life, her hands traveled down his back as she allowed the sweet torture to take over her body._

_With every hard thrust, Olivia moved upward along with a satisfied moan escaping her mouth. His thrusting ability eventually caused the canopy bed to squeak and the headboard attached to it to bang against the wall. Olivia kissed and licked the top of Fitz's shoulder while he continued to ram into her. _

Mellie was so jealous of Olivia that it wasn't even jealousy it was like an anguished envy she felt her core begin to saturate with every moan and headboard bang against the wall. How bad she wanted to feel that love against, inside, and all around her body.

"_Fitz, I'm coming, honey I'm coming!" Olivia moaned through clenched teeth and tightly shut eyes. She bit her bottom lip hard when she noticed Fitz heard her words and thrusted into her harder into endless depths. He held onto the headboard with one hand and held onto her thigh with the other for extra leverage._

"_Come for me, Olivia, please come." Fitz pleaded with his wife. Seconds later her body started to fall apart, her walls squeezed and trapped Fitz's cock inside of her as her body exploded internally. The feeling radiated from her belly and then took complete control of her. She was nothing but putty in his arms. She panted and gasped allowing her oxygen deprived lungs take in as much as positive. Fitz came soon thereafter, and allowed his arms to take a break and collapsed onto his wife's sweaty body._

Mellie was still leaning against the door still wrapped up in her own fantasies she didn't know if they finished or not. She heard faint words but couldn't hear them enough to make sense of it. Before she could move, she felt the door move forwards unable to hold her any longer and since all of her weight was shifted and supported on the door that she fell backwards.

Fitz skillfully caught her with both hands and helped her stand back up.

"Mellie?" Fitz recognized her raising one eyebrow.

Mellie was dumbfounded she felt so stupid and incongruous regarding the scene, and couldn't answer back to him.

"What are you doing so close to the door?" Fitz asked yet another question

She still couldn't gather the words to leave her mouth, she was tongue tied; it also didn't help that Fitz's pants hung loosely against his waist with his belt undone and glistening sweat illuminated amongst his body. The hair on his chest fitting in perfectly. His messy brown hair all over the place.

Olivia whom was luckily wrapped up in her sheet, sat up in her bed and witnessed everything.

Mellie bent down to grab her bottle of water that fell out of her hands when she fell and stood back to face him.

"I- well-I, I'm sorry." Mellie said incompletely while running back downstairs, Fitz peaked back out into the hallway looking in the direction of which she left in and shook his head in confusion when he heard the door slam all the way downstairs. He closed the door and locked it and made his way back to his wife. He originally was going to get some water for them both but decided against it.

He relieved himself from his pants and let his naked body join his wife's under the covers, now in a spooning position.

"That was strange." Olivia turned her neck to face him, her hands rubbing his arms that were wrapped so tightly around her.

"You're telling me, why the hell would she be leaning against the door for?"

"You cannot be this clueless, Fitz she obviously heard us having sex and wanted to hear everything. I mean our sex is to die for." Olivia answered.

"You are one to call clueless, you're the one who wanted her to spend the night." Fitz stated.

"So, it's my fault that she heard us having sex." Olivia tried to understand.

"Obviously, I'm not the one who invited her. It is going to be so awkward once we all wake back up."

"Awkward how? We are grown married adults if we want to have grown sex with one another in the comfort of our house then we can do that. Matter of fact, we could have done this in the living room but those damn cameras are in there." Olivia laughed.

"That's not the point Olivia; you invited her to sleep over here thus allowing the opportunity to happen. That's a complete stranger, no matter how clean the house now looks."

"Fitz, I'm done with the conversation, I was just trying to be nice and wanted to make her job a lot easier."

"A lot easier? _We_ are the ones paying her! This is her employment, she better get used to being here on the time or that's the end of her stay in grant territory.

"Alright! You win, it won't happen again sorry that I'm always doing something wrong and never living up to your standards. Now remove your hands from around me." Olivia shouted now completely upset with him, all she wanted was to go to sleep and let the mind-blowing sex they had remain on replay in her mind over and over again until she fell asleep but that was too much to ask for.

Fitz exhaled deeply annoyed at how over-dramatic she could get, he didn't mean to put her in an off- setting mood but this was something she needed to here, people are crazy out there. And these two would soon be the crash test dummies of how crazy someone can actually get.

"Olivia don't do that, listen to me. I love you, okay, more then you can imagine, now I was nice enough to agree with you to let her work here especially when we were gone. But allowing her to spend the night, that's just ridiculous. All I'm saying is that we are not an everyday couple and there are sick minded people out there and we need to avoid them every way possible. I could tell her to leave now but what's the point? She has to wake up in about…."

Fitz glanced at the digital clock on his nightstand and then faced back to Olivia.

"-four hours. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

Olivia listened carefully and he was right, she didn't know what happened; she figured that she allowed her excitement get too far ahead of her and her guard went down a little too prematurely, plus the cameras were there so she figured nothing could happen, although now remembering she didn't tell her about them, and never will. She let the anger leave her demeanor scooting closer into her husband, he was only there to look after her that's all.

"You are absolutely correct, I'm sorry, it won't happen again." Olivia said in a simple manner.

"Judging by your tone I hope that's not sarcasm." Fitz wondered.

"No, baby you're right. I should have known better." Olivia said in all seriousness.

"Good now can we just get back to sleep and admire how perfect I am as a lover?"

"I hate it when you get so cocky."

**Sorry that it was rather short, but two chapters in two days? Give me some credit! They should be longer in the future. Cleo, LoreneMichelle1, Oceans00711, Jennkyle, JFJD, Ladie1607, Olitzthepresident, Grant for the people, and guests thank you so much for leaving me reviews! So wonderful of you. However, I thank all of you whom I didn't mention for taking the time out to show my story some love through following I thoroughly appreciate it. Also thanks for the pms I have received. :)) **


End file.
